


A Day at the Beach

by SureenInk



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black surprises White by taking her to the beach for a nice swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Beach

"Black, wait up!" I called to Black as he rushed ahead. I can't tell you exactly where we were at, but we were apparently on our way to some kind of "special spot" according to him.  
  
"Come on, Prez!" Black shouted to me and I groaned. I rushed forward, finally catching up to him when he stopped. "Here we are." He waved forward and my eyes went wide. We were at a beach of sorts. Rather, it was like a beach, in that there was sand, water, and so on, but it wasn't any kind of public beach or anything.  
  
"You took us to the beach?"  
  
"Yeah, figured you'd like to take a swim."  
  
I stared at the beach. He was right, it was a hot day. I would have loved to go to a beach and swim in the water. However, he hadn't told me we were going to one, so I didn't have a bathing suit. I blushed. "Black...you do realize...I don't have a bathing suit...right?"  
  
Black blinked, then rubbed the back of his neck. "I hadn't thought about that." He chuckled nervously.  
  
"Of course you didn't." I sighed.  
  
"You could use mine?" Black grabbed a pair of swimming trunks out of his backpack.  
  
I blushed again. "A-and what do you suggest I wear for a top?"  
  
Black blushed at that, then set his backpack down. He grabbed his jacket and unzipped it, then pulled it off. I was about to question him when he pulled his shirt off and handed it to me. My face went beat red. "Here, my shirt and my swimming trunks."  
  
"A-and what are you going to wear?"  
  
Black rubbed his chin for a moment. "I'll just wear my underwear!" He smiled with that goofy smile of his.  
  
I turned away, trying to hide that my face was still turning even more red at that statement. I reached back and snatched the clothes from his hand, then looked around. Where was I going to change? That was the next question. "B-Black?"  
  
"Yes, Prez?"  
  
"Turn around." I turned around to look at him and he blinked.  
  
"Turn around?"  
  
I nodded. "Turn around, and don't turn back until I say, okay?"  
  
Black nodded and turned around. I blushed, unsure if I was really certain about doing what I was thinking about doing. In the end, I did. I dropped my vest onto the sand, then lifted my shirt off. I then dropped my shorts, now feeling the cool ocean breeze on my body. I shivered a little, but then dropped my panties to the ground. I slipped on the swimming trunks, then unfastened my bra and tossed it aside. I quickly pulled on Black's shirt after that and sighed. This felt weird, wearing his clothes. "Y-you can turn around now."  
  
Black turned around, then smiled. "You look good, Prez."  
  
I blushed even more. "I-I'm going to go for a swim." I rushed off and into the water.  
  
A moment passed before I noticed Black came to the water as well. He stepped in and shivered. "Oh, this is colder then I thought it would be."  
  
"Well, that's what you get for getting into the ocean with just your underwear on."  
  
Black rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about not telling you. I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"It's okay." I swam over to him and smiled as I hugged him. We stayed in that embrace for a moment, before I noticed something very wrong. Apparently, I hadn't tightened Black's swimming trunks enough, because I began to feel them slipping down my legs. I reached down to grab them, but that didn't help since I was floating. The movement made them slide right off my legs.  
  
Black blushed when he saw his swimming trunks surfaces in the water. "D-did you...lose your pants?"  
  
"The water pulled them off..." I turned to look at them. I had been overcome by an odd feeling now, though. I kind of didn't want to go get them. The feeling of the water against my lower body was giving me a strange sensation.  
  
"Sh-shouldn't you go get them?" Black asked.  
  
I blushed and looked down. "I...I don't want to..." I looked up at Black. I then dipped down into the water, then pulled off the shirt as well. Black blushed even more as he watched the shirt float on the surface. "Take off your underwear."  
  
"Wh-why?"  
  
"Please?" was all the answer I gave him. Black hesitated for a moment, but then did as I asked. I blushed even more, then swam up to him again. I grabbed hold of him and blushed as I began to slide my hand up and down him.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?"  
  
I looked up into his eyes, then grew close to him. "I'm letting you have me." I slid my body against his. I then took my hand and used it to slide himself right against me. I bit my lip, then slid down onto him, letting out a light moan as I did. Black blushed even heavier at that. I didn't stop there, though. He was inside me now, and I wanted more. I began to move against him, letting him slide steadily in and out of me. This made me moan a bit more as I felt him sliding against my inner walls. My body shook. That moment, we spent the next few minutes with me moving on and off of him, hearing him moan as I returned the moan. I pressed my lips against his and we kissed for a moment before we swam back to shore.  
  
There, on the shore, I lied down on the sand. Black moved ever closer and soon brought himself deep inside of me again. I let out an even louder moan and he began to steadily move himself in and out, rubbing himself against my inner walls once more. My body shook again as my back began to arc. His hands pressed against my breasts and squeezed them as he continued to press himself in and out of me. Steadily, he moved faster, thrusting harder and harder. I moaned more and louder the faster he got. I could feel myself starting to reach that moment of climax, and I whimpered loudly. And then, I felt it, that first release that came from him. I felt the warm juice enter into me and I moaned again, letting myself release.  
  
We continued for a few moments more as he continued to thrust in and out of me until he was done. When we finished, we collapsed together. We panted, and I smiled as I looked into his eyes. "That was amazing, Black."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Black spoke with a smile.  
  
I blushed. "Don't pull out yet, though. I'm enjoying having you inside me."  
  
Black chuckled and nodded. "All right." And so we remained connected for a time after. I can't say how long, but it was a while. All I know was that I was glad we had done it.


End file.
